Secrets
by JustMadman
Summary: Everybody has secrets to hide, secrets to share. But we all have that one deepest, darkest secret nobody can know about. So do Elsa and Anna, but how long can they keep it?
1. Chapter 1: Killing Time

A/N: I had this posted in my tumblr for a while now, but haven't really had any feedbacks. This is probably going to be a really long ffic (despite my short chapters) and I'm not too familiar with writing this genre, so I hope you guys do give feedback when I write something incoherent, OOC, or generally unrealistic, whatever. Or ideas. Ideas are definitely welcome. I already have a rough plan of how I want this story to go, but I may or may not include yours when I feel like it.

Oh, and special thanks to patronustrip on tumblr for the permission to use her art as the cover for this ffic, they're what inspired this writing. I really enjoyed writing these, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it as well. As usual, I hope to hear some feedback (pm, review or tumblr: elsannafficsandall). :)

[I do not own Frozen]

* * *

Killing Time

The redhead stifled a groan, or rather whimper, as another knife pierced right through his right calf. Anna's bored eyes landed at the red liquid oozing out of the spot and watched as it slowly dripped to the ground. She propped her chin on her left hand, and with her right, she pulled out another dagger made of ice. Without looking, she flicked it onto her target. This time, it landed further up, on his left thigh.

"Ahghgh!" A choked scream escaped his mouth. He felt his throat burn, it was so hot, so painful. He had been screaming for the past hour now, but the princess wouldn't stop.

"Shut up, aren't you tired of screaming already? What happened to your balls? I haven't cut them off yet." Anna was annoyed. The Northern Isles have decided to negotiate terms with them, and according to Elsa, they were to give them a chance. See what they had to offer, she said. Not that she didn't mind, but negotiations meant meetings. Meetings meant formalities. And formalities was not Anna. It was so boring.

Hans didn't reply, he was too busy catching his breath. It took all his energy to lift his head to make eye contact with the princess. Whatever emotion he was trying to convey, it wasn't working. The princess rolled her eyes.

"You're boring me... Say something for once." She said as she took out another dagger from her pocket.

To her surprise, the redhead threw his head up with all his might and spat in her direction. She watched as the droplet of bubbles land pathetically two meters before her. Amused, she let out a snort. And smiled. Now, _that_ was something you didn't see everyday. She stood up and walked over to the stake holding the redhead with grace she never knew she had. She took out her sword and raised it to his neck.

"Thank you, for entertaining me..."

As she was about to slash the prince, she heard the dungeon doors open and slammed shut in an instant, followed by soft and slow footsteps against the stone cold floor.

"Looks like we have an audience," Neither of them needed to turn to know who it was. "Shall we put on a show for her majesty?" She lifted her prisoner's head and whispered into his ear.

The clicking echoed and got louder, and eventually came to a halt.

"Anna?" a soft voice came.

The strawberry blonde turned around to see her sister, the queen, still in her nightgown. The torch behind her burned softly in the background, bringing light to her beautiful thick blonde, almost white, hair was let down. You could see the snowflake hairpins glowing, holding them together. Her make-up was removed. Her gloves were no more, they were long gone. Anna smiled, still glad her sister no longer feared for others of her magic. No, it was the other way round now.

"Done with the Northern Isles I presume, my liege?" Anna returned to her sister and knelt, placing her sword in front of her. The queen frowned. Anna knew what she was doing to her.

"Were you about to kill your last toy?"

"Yes, your majesty." She could practically hear the younger one smile in that mischievous tone.

The queen sighed and shook her head. "You know I'm not getting you another for a while, right? You've killed the other twelve in the past two weeks."

The girls heard a gasp from the cell and turned their attention to it. "Oops?" The strawberry blonde hid her giggle behind her hand. "Sorry, Southern Isles?" She winked at the redhead who was now glaring holes into her body. If she had to be honest, she was amazed this man lasted so long. Of all thirteen, she thought he would've lasted the shortest. Maybe it was because of her hate towards him that made him last, or maybe somewhere in her heart, a piece of her still held him, she couldn't bear to let him go... until now that is.

"Anna," Seeing as her sister didn't hear her, Elsa turned the princess back to her, abruptly crashing her train of thoughts. "Anna." And pulled her into a kiss. She felt her shiver at the sudden coldness.

She couldn't allow anyone to occupy her sister's thought like that. Nobody. But her.

Soon enough, hands went all over the place. To the princess' bottom, to the queen's neck, untying their braids, tangling their hair, down to the bellies, up into their clothes. It didn't take long before the queen broke the kiss, moaning in need for release.

While the queen was distracted, the princess took the opportunity to nibble her ear.

"Jealous?" she whispered, giving it a lick.

"Mine," was all Elsa could manage.

"Should I rid of him then?" Her hands slipped down to her sister's core, she could feel her throbbing with need even with through the layer of cloth, gently stroking it.

"Yes!" Elsa gasped. She didn't even care any more, Anna doubt she even knew what the question was.

To Elsa's annoyance, the princess' hands slipped away. Before she picked up her sword from where she left it, she licked her fingers and gave Elsa a sly look. As if she couldn't get any wetter.

Anna's eyes widened for a moment. She took off her tiara and placed it onto her sister's head.

Entering the cell again, Anna gave blade a peck.

The ice blade was cold to touch. She felt the coolness on her lips slowly fade. Oh how she couldn't wait to get back to Elsa. She walked up to her sister's source of jealousy and cut off the chains holding him onto the stake. Hans fell onto the ground, the daggers dug deeper, earning her a muffled groan. She couldn't help but take in the pleasure she was suddenly feeling.

It was odd, really. Moments ago he was making similar noises, boring her to death. And now that Elsa's here, she suddenly felt alive hearing it. Oh, love. She chuckled. She made a note to herself to bring Elsa here more often. Too bad the blonde preferred public execution, she seemed more thrilled to bask with the sight of fear in everyone's eyes. She, on the other hand, was more private. Oh the irony.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" She crouched down and pushed the redhead up with the tip of her sword. "I'll count to ten. If you can get all the knives off of you in that time, I'll let you off. If not..." She traced a line over the prince's neck.

"One."

Hans struggled to stand up.

"Two."

He was still down, but on his knee now, at least.

"Three."

It was a miracle he could even sweat in the queen's presence, the air in the dungeon was almost freezing.

"Four."

He placed a hand onto the knife on his shoulder. It was freezing cold, to be expected from a dagger of ice. He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the pain about to come.

"Five."

He cried, as the knife was pulled out of him. He couldn't feel his shoulder, or the rest of his arm. But now wasn't the time for that!

"Six."

Next, his thigh. He hissed as he gripped the short blade tightly.

"Seven."

He tried to pull it out but couldn't. Now was not the time to be afraid of pain!

"Eight, oh look! Someone's stuck!"

He groaned, with a loud heave, the knife was out, and thrown aside.

"Nine. Nice~"

Alright, last one. He was about to change his footing to pull out the last one in his thigh when...

"Ten. Time's up!" A hand reached out to his collar and pulled him into a standing position. "It's been fun, but game over, Hans." Anna threw the prince against the wall, and as the man bounced back in recoil, she raised her sword and slashed across his chest. Blood splattered everywhere, drenching strawberry blonde's dress with red. Shit, that felt almost orgasmic. She brought the sword to her lips again.

Finally, Elsa decided to enter the cell. "You didn't kill him." She wrapped her hands around her sister's neck, inhaling her scent. Although she was now coated with blood, there was still that hint of lavender on her. She licked the princess' neck, cleansing her skin of the blood. She couldn't take it any more, seeing Anna behave like that was hot. She pulled her sister's shirt to a side revealing more skin, inviting the cold air to bring shivers down her spine.

"You think he'll live, sister?" And then bit down harsh.

Anna hissed. Nothing could turn her on like her sister being possessive. "No."

"It's late now, Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2: Going Down

Going Down

Platinum blond hair danced with the wind. Elsa pushed her fringe out of her sight to watch the night blue sky fill itself with sunlight. Dressed in her ice dress, she embraced the breeze brushing off her shoulders, entering her lungs as she inhaled the fresh air. It was only at times like this when she would have a moment of peace and quiet to herself. It was only a matter of time before her sister woke up and the castle would be filled with nonsense now.

The queen smiled serenely at the thought of her sister. It wasn't that she hated being around her, it was quite the opposite. But sometimes she just needed to be alone, to think, to relax. Speaking of relax, she turned to look at the girl in bed.

"Elsa..." the strawberry blonde mumbled. She chuckled at the sight. Her hair was all over the place, she looked like a lion...ess A lioness with a mane. Elsa could only marvel at her sister. One minute she could be the ice queen's knight. Cold and heartless, ready to kill in a heartbeat. And the next minute she was this bubbly, cheerful chirping bird, singing along the halls, dancing and bouncing around in the ballrooms, stealing chocolate from the kitchen... Right, she needed to fix that, she had been receiving complains from the chefs again.

She sat herself on the edge of the bed and pushed back the lioness' mane. But one thing that never changed was how playful her sister was. knight or princess, the girl could never totally take things seriously. Really though, who would have thought of torture time as playtime? Who in the right mind would look forward to torturing and killing? The queen laughed to herself. Who was she to say or think these? She was just like her.

As she leaned down to give her sister a peck on the lips, she was interrupted with a knock.

"Queen Elsa! I have urgent news!" What could be so important the guards had to interrupt her sister's beauty sleep? Her smile flipped instantly.

She walked over and opened the door. "What is it, Kai?"

"My apologies, my queen. But the King of the Southern Isles have arrived." Oh. That _is_ urgent. A snowball formed in Elsa's hand and threw it at the princess.

The cold immediately woke Anna up. "Wha-what?" She stood up immediately and scratched her head.

"Ten minutes, Anna. The King of the Southern Isles have arrived. Prepare yourself." Elsa's voice was cold and rigid, she was in what her sister called "Queen mode" now.

It didn't take long before the two sisters to be ready. Anna donned her chain mail and blue vest before her red and yellow gloves and as she ran, or rather hopped out, her blue boots. Thank god she hated wearing those stiff armours and helmet or she'd be a mess right now.

Upon arriving at the throne, she saw her sister already there sitting by her throne with her sword and short sword. Oh right, she left the daggers with Hans. She placed the short sword in its sheathe along her belt, and picked two-handed and sat beside Elsa, twirling it under her chin, muttering a thanks for saving her ungraceful ass.

"Good way to start a morning, huh." Elsa asked sarcastically.

"With Southern Isles? Maaybe. We'll see how it goes." Anna grinned with a hint of excitement. If things went as planned, she could very well shed blood in the morning. And that could very well be a good morning to her. If not... it was hunting her lost daggers this morning, which she really wasn't looking forward to.

Just then, a messenger scrambled into the room panting. The sisters raised an eyebrow. He wasn't wearing their uniform. After giving the poor young man a moment to catch his breath, he immediately knelt down and greeted the two girls.

"Your majesties, my King has sent for me to pass on a message."

"And what would that be?"

"He says he wishes meet you at the fjord," The messenger raised his head to take a good look at the queen. Clearly intimidated, his eyes quickly returned to the ground. "He said to also bring his thirteen sons along."

"Did he say why he couldn't enter the castle?" It was so obvious even Anna could tell.

"He... he did not say, your highness." The princess broke into a laughter. Who was this boy kidding? The king should've sent someone else instead. She almost felt guilty.

"Come here, boy..." Elsa finally spoke up.

The young man looked up, and only after finally having a good look at him, did she realize the man was actually older than them. But still young, at his mid-twenties, maybe. Timidly, the messenger stood up, and took slow steps up towards the Queen. He knelt before the queen again. "Y-y-yes, your majesty?"

Oh god, he was so close it was so tempting...

But no, they couldn't. He didn't do anything wrong, he was a mere messenger, they couldn't!

Queen Elsa leaned forward to whisper, Anna couldn't tell what she was doing. Was she tempting him? Provoking him? Or was she really going to...?

"Tell your king, I would gladly meet him at the fjord since he has the guts to request so."

"Y-y-yes, your majesty!" And he immediately ran off.

Anna could see her sister's shoulders visibly droop. "Disappointed?"

The queen nodded. "So was I."

"No matter, we have a King to meet. Shall we?" Elsa stood up and held out a hand towards Anna. Before they left the castle, the platinum blonde returned to her chambers to for a change of clothes. A black cape to match her black dress. After all, if things got heated she didn't want to end up partially naked in public or anything.

"I insist to go without a guard, Kai."

"If you insist, your majesty. I just hope you understand my concerns, after all, your father left you in our care."

"We know," Elsa replied softly. But this was an opportunity she couldn't resist. It was like serving her a bowl of chocolate and telling her she can't eat! Or Anna. But that girl was different, that sneaky little knight would steal that bowl of chocolate.

The walk to the fjord was unfortunately quiet. The villagers were all hiding in their houses, so Anna had nobody to talk to other than Elsa. Unfortunately for her, the Queen was in the mood now, so no talking. Hence the trip to the fjord left Anna pouting all the way. This trip had better be worth it. She could be having breakfast now if not for this, or still be in bed. Probably the latter.

When they arrived at the fjord, they were greeted by not a hundred, but a thousand men. Anna could only be amazed by how much weight their docks could carry. After all, Arendelle was almost literally a mere harbour, and mountains behind, barely any land.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I believe you heard from my messenger?" King Arden spoke. Sitting on his horse, the big man in his fifties looked down at the young ladies before him. For a man his age, he was well built.

"Yes, I have." The king was shocked, as if expecting something else from the blonde.

"Where are my sons?"

"And I believe you have heard of the crimes your sons have committed, King Arden?"

"Yes, I have." His voice was notably softer now, unsure where this was going.

"Treason, punishable by death, regardless of social status." A thousand gasps were heard. The sisters grinned inwardly upon hearing it. Oh, the joy, it was like embracing a verbal hug.

"Th-th-th-"

"I do sincerely apologize for not awaiting your arrival before any possible negotiations could be made, King Arden." Elsa spoke up to save the king from his shock. Professional, she may sound, but hardly apologetic.

"But allow me to explain. As we were sending your sons to the dungeons, things got... out of hand." She sent a glare Anna's way, the princess didn't look the least bit guilty nor apologetic either. "According to my reports, they tried to escape, and held my sister and personal servant hostage. I simply could not risk any more of my people in such danger of not just one, but thirteen of such man." She said and took a bow to emphasise how sincere she was...

"B-but the agreement!" Anna was practically grinning from ear to ear, she loved where this was going.

"Yes, the agreement. I understand that you are upset, and am willing to face the consequences of my decisions."

"I've heard rumors about your abilities, my queen... I am glad I came prepared. Men!" He raised his sword and commanded. The thousands of men gathered around the two girls, surrounding them three hundred and sixty degrees, leaving them no way out. "Capture them!"

Elsa could not hide her smirk behind her poker face any longer. She had been waiting for this!

"Anyone that catches your interest, dear sister?" Anna gave a quick scan, and then stood straight up, out of her fighting stance. She was disappointed, yet still thrilled and excited.

"None interesting enough, love." A smile drew across her face. The guards shuddered at the sight, were a thousand men not enough? The two of them weren't even an army! Why were they not afraid, in fact, smiling and talking?! Anna gave the thumbs down.

"You guys," she said as her eyes narrowed. "are going down," and stuck out her tongue.

"Charge!"

The queen stomped her foot, forming a huge snowflake on the floor spreading out as the thousand men yelled out a battle cry. But their yells didn't last long. Not one minute, not half, not even ten seconds.

All Elsa had to do was to throw her hands up. And along with her hands came thousands of sharp ice rose, piercing into the thousand men.

Blood splattered everywhere.

Chokes.

Groans.

Whimpers.

Cries.

It was like music to their ears, like a choir you hear in the church every Sunday morning. Eargasmic was the word to describe that feeling. If that was even a word.

The sight was majestic, godly even. It was like standing in the centre of a forest, where the trees were frozen, above their heads were the bodies were leaves, and from their bodies it was raining blood. Beautiful beyond words, romantic, even.

Anna could only gape at how amazing her sister was. Although she had seen her sister's magic at its work countless times, it never ceased to amaze her. Her sister could almost literally do anything with ice!

It was definitely a fantastic morning, today could be a good day well spent after all.


	3. Chapter 3: A Romantic Night

A Romantic Night

As far as Elsa knew, they weren't doing anything wrong. Legally wrong. They haven't been just randomly killing people, going on massacres, all the while they have been acting on self defence and executing criminals... right?

She was the Queen, last she checked or memorized the legal issues, the royalties personally executing people weren't against the law. It wasn't common, but it wasn't exactly frowned upon or anything either. There was just nothing about it. It didn't specifically state it had to be an executioner either... Though it should be. Nor did it say anything about killing another king and his army. In her defence, he started it. Oh now she was starting to sound childish. Elsa shook her head and exhaled from her nose. But it was true! Indeed, they went against what was agreed, but like they said, there was a perfectly good reason (read: excuse or lie) for it.

Truth be told, Anna got "hungry". Her cravings were biting her ass and she was getting crankier by the minute. And being queen meant she was too busy to do anything to help. And really, put a starving lioness fed meat once a year with thirteen boys in the same castle? Enough said. But she couldn't go randomly killing citizens she loved, nor minor criminals that weren't even on the death row! Despite their strange... hobbies the sisters still loved Arendelle. After all, it was their home.

And yes, it was true the princes committed treason. They tried to kill her. Alright, so maybe Anna wasn't just "hungry", maybe she was angry. But she was clearly toying around with Hans, she swore. And damn, was she hot.

Maybe Anna should have toyed with the princes' more. Not just Hans. They would've lasted them longer. Queen Elsa dropped her head onto the book before her. She really shouldn't be encouraging that, they were twisted enough as it is. But it wasn't everyday that they got someone new, nor was it everyday they went to war. The craving was killing them!

The platinum blonde walked to a bookshelf and picked out another book and flipped to the latest records. She brought it to her table and picked up her quill. Dabbing it with a bit of ink, she noted:

3rd July 1844: 13 – Princes of Southern Isles, Treason

She stared at it for a moment. No, she definitely wasn't going to include the thousand men she killed in _self-defence._

Returning to the book of laws, the last time she reviewed this was before her parents passed on. She could never bring herself to read it, it reminded her of too many things. Her parents and her duties. It was too much for someone grieving to take on. And later on, it was just forgotten until today.

The last time the legislation were reviewed to be repealed was eight years ago now. And by 1840, most countries already no longer held capital punishments other than shooting or decapitation. And there were no more torture. So maybe their rules were a little outdated. Elsa slammed the book shut. It was high time she held a meeting to change them... But could she? It was their only way out...

"Elsa..." Anna popped into the room and lay on the couch.

No no no, the queens hook her head and chided herself, Arendelle was more important than their hobbies. It's just a hobby, they could very well find a new one... right?

"Elsaaa..." the princess whined, dragging the 'a' to get her sister's attention.

The thought of no longer being able to do it shook the queen. And that was when it hit her, they were in too deep, this wasn't a hobby no more, they needed help.

"Elsa!" She finally shouted, earning a jump from the started blonde.

"What?!"

"I'm bored..." Anna turned around to rest her chin on the armrest.

"Go find someone to play with or somethi-" before she could finish her sentence, Elsa slapped her palm onto her forehead as she sat back down. Really now, she was just thinking of stopping this and she actually said that?! Good going, brain.

"I can't."

"Why?"

Anna chuckled as she flailed her arms, "Cause nobody's got the balls to commit treason or murder in Arendelle?"

"What about the mountains?"

"Too far..." the princess flopped and whined again. "If I went hunting with Kristoff again I wouldn't be back till tomorrow..." and then she mumbled something the queen couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

Anna turned around, her voice muffled by the sofa, "IshaidI'dmishuu."

Still soft, audible, but the queen liked to tease. "Anna, speak up."

Elsa heard a groan and the next thing she knew she was blinded by a cushion. "I said I'd miss you, okay?!" The pillow dropped, revealing the grumpy princess' face as red a strawberry. Unconsciously, Elsa brought her bottom lips in to her teeth. Gods, if it wasn't for her duty to both her sister and Arendelle she'd ravish that strawberry like no tomorrow now. Elsa loved strawberries, especially this one. Dip them in chocolate and she could kiss tonight's dinner goodbye.

The two girls stared at each other for a couple of seconds, and then a minute. Finally the princess gave in, hiding herself behind a cushion, leaving Elsa wondering how her sister could be such a dominant tease just two days ago, and such an adorable dork today.

Elsa couldn't resist the grin spreading across her face. No no, back to work, Elsa. She slapped herself out of her reverie.

"Anna?"

"Yes?" Blue eyes peaked out of cushion.

"Do you think what we're doing is wrong?"

Silence filled the room for a minute. They didn't need to say it, they both knew what she meant.

A soft reply, "Why do you ask?"

"I think we need to stop." Oh god, how it killed her to say those words!

Anna didn't reply. The cushion forgotten now the princess stared back at the queen. What was she to say? Hell, of course they needed to stop! But! It felt so good! It wasn't the fear in their eyes that attracted her to it, if so all Queen Elsa had to do was to do a little magic and fear would strike them like those ice that day! No, it wasn't fear. Anna loved watching them squirm, she loved hearing them beg for their lives. Most of all, she loved watching them struggle to live, groan in pain, cry, scream, while their death was clearly inevitable... Like Hans that day.

"Do you remember the first time it happened?" Elsa broke the silence again.

"When it all started?" The queen nodded.

"Of course," A giddy smile drew itself on the princess' face. "It was our first night together, wasn't it?"

Elsa placed her hand over her mouth to cover the giggle escaping. "What a romantic night, huh." Whether she was sarcastic or not, Anna couldn't tell.

To any normal person, that night was anything but romantic.

It was the night after the princess' 19th birthday ball. Typical Anna, was getting everybody to drink. Unlike Elsa who preferred her parties to be more civilized, Anna enjoyed the loudness and rowdy music. Such grace, Elsa remembered thinking, how princess-like. Sarcasm clearly intended. But she couldn't help but smile softly, glad her sister finally got her happily ever after. She had her sister back, she had her fiancé Kristoff, the gates were open, everybody was rocking the party getting drunk, dancing like it was a pub!

Things couldn't get any better, Elsa told herself. And how glad she was when she was proven wrong. It didn't take long before the princess got a little too drunk, hugging random people she was sure her little sister didn't know, nuzzling their necks, sucking their ears... If you asked Elsa now, the queen wouldn't be able to tell you why, but upon seeing such behavior, she quickly ended the party, telling Kai to send everybody home, and personally carried the princess back to her chambers. The walk back to the chamber was the longest walk she ever took, despite Princess Anna's chambers to be one of the closest to the ballroom.

It wasn't easy, of course, walking a drunk Anna up the stairs. The princess kept insisting she wasn't drunk and threw her arms around to prevent Elsa from helping her, walking from one side of the corridor to the other, occasionally knocking into armours, apologizing to them as they lost their limbs. When the queen finally caught onto her sister, the younger girl somehow tripped and fell onto the cold stone floor, bringing Elsa along with her. Their heads clashed and they both remained in their positions, groaning until they recovered from the pain.

Anna recovered first, of course, since she was more experienced than Elsa in that area. And for the first time, she was proud of it. When Elsa shook her head to regain her bearing, Anna quickly sobered up and the two girls laughed at their awkward position. But when the blonde tried to get up, Anna refused to let go of her sister's neck.

Clear blue eyes stared into another a similar pair. It was like time stopped. It was cliché, but it was true. It felt like nobody around mattered, just them. All it took was a gentle push, and the pair above closed and inched closer, closing the gap between their lips. It was only when the one below started bucking her hips that brought Elsa back to the real world.

She quickly stood up, breaking Anna's hold and stumbled back. "No, Anna, we shouldn't be doing this."

Anna, still drunk from the act, struggled to get up. "Why?"

"No, we can't. You're with Kristoff, I can't do this." She stretched out hands as if in defence against a monster.

Anna felt the temperature in the hallway fall. As she breathed out, she could see her breath. Elsa was scared, she was going to run away! But before she could, the princess quickly picked herself up and tackled the queen, holding tightly onto both hands, forcing her to a corner, behind the armours, in the dark.

She looked into her sisters eyes, in hopes that if what she was about to say wasn't enough, her eyes would compensate, "I love you." Elsa didn't reply, but her facial expression did. What would people say about them? What would they do to you? What about Kristoff?!

"I broke up with Kristoff, I want to be with you." Elsa's eyes widened in shock. But before she could even to think, let alone say anything, Anna placed her lips onto Elsa's. She struggled. She struggled to break free, struggled to break the kiss, but Anna wouldn't allow it. Anna was too strong, she was too weak. Or was it because she wasn't really trying, she couldn't resist?

Either way, it didn't matter. The kiss didn't last long, it was interrupted by a low voice, "What is this!" The girls turned to the source of the voice. It was one of the men from the ball earlier! Shit, he was going to tell on them. They couldn't let that happen! The man merely stood there and fell back. He didn't know how to react to what he had just seen. Still shocked, he couldn't seem to summon the energy to pick himself up. Instead, he turned around and crawled back. He tried to run, but he couldn't.

Everything happened too quickly. Without thinking, Anna quickly picked up the sword held by one of the knights and ran over to the man. There was a loud shriek but they didn't know whose. The man was about to scramble to his feet when a blade pierced through his back and was held onto the floor. But the blade wasn't the only thing that held him in place, from the back, Anna saw. A sharp piece of ice sticking out from the man's chest, rooting from the floor. A stab through the heart and another through the stomach. Anna turned around to look at her accomplice, their face mirrored each other. Panic, fear, guilt. Shit. They then looked back at the dead body.

Anna could feel the bile coming up, the alcohol she drank, all threatening to spill. She covered her mouth, but it didn't help. The tears wouldn't stop spilling, her nose wouldn't block the smell. In a flash, Elsa was by her side, pulling her away to the toilet.

As everything that Anna took in that night came out from her mouth, Elsa merely stood there, stroking her back. She cried and cried, but she didn't know why. She felt so lost, and so did Elsa. After an hour, the princess was still in tears. She no longer had anything to spew, her body no longer felt anything. Her stomach didn't hurt, her adrenaline was now low, but she couldn't help but still cry. Anna felt sick of herself.

As they returned to their room, they noticed the body was no longer there, the ice was nowhere to be seen, not even a puddle of water, there was no blood. The sword was back in its original place, shiny and clean. It was like nothing happened. The princess paled at the sight of the clean corridor. Someone knew.

But upon arriving at the princess' room, everything was forgotten, it no longer mattered. Elsa didn't know why she did it, but she did what she did. They closed the door and locked it, even froze it to be sure. She cradled her sister onto the bed and placed butterfly kisses on her face, ridding her face of all the tears she shed tonight. It was like Elsa didn't care that they had killed someone for their selfish act. She patiently waited and watched as her sister slowly stop sniffing before pulling her into a kiss. They have gone too far tonight, to the point of no return. And let that act not be wasted. Forget what just happened, they should deal with that in the morning, but tonight. That night, they had sex.

That night, they shed their first blood... but it felt extremely good.


	4. Chapter 4: Not Your Everyday Servants

A/N: I've got chapter 7 done, and have posted chapters up to 6 on tumblr (elsannafficsandall) so if you guys can't wait, it's there. I just think it's neater here. Only once I've posted up till chapter 6 here though, will I post chapter 7 onwards on both sites at the same time.

* * *

Not Just your Everyday Servants

When the girls informed Kai of their holiday trip to Corona, Kai was stunned. Sure, Elsa and Anna had gone for business trips before, but not for a full month. The man couldn't resist the urge to ask, "Why?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow at the question. She knew this tone. It wasn't the tone of a butler, it was the tone of a father. One she couldn't escape. After all, Kai had been around long before she was born, when pappa wasn't around, he took his place.

The queen shook her head, she had to tell. It wasn't fair, after all, he was their saviour.

After the night after Anna's birthday, Elsa was woken up to a knock on the door. "Queen Elsa?" She remembered instantly waking up panicking at the fact that someone knew she was in Anna's room. "It's Kai, your majesty." Elsa didn't respond.

Kai took the silence as acknowledgement, "We need to talk... about last night." That was all it took for the queen to come running to the door.

She pulled Kai in and shoved him against the door, she pulled his collar up to his nose. Frost slowly spreading from it to the rest of his shirt. "It was you?!"

If it was any ordinary butler, they would've panicked and froze. Metaphorically and literally. But this was Kai, and he was no ordinary butler. The man merely slapped the queen's hands off his collar and wiped the rimes off his coat like dust. "Of course, Elsa."

Hands went over to her head, the temperature dropped a notch. "Nobody should know, it was an accident, Kai, we didn't mean to." She looked up to the father-like figure, "It was the alcohol, yes, yes, the alcohol! Anna was-"

Before she could finish, Kai hushed her up and then reached out to stroke her pat on the back. "I know, child, hush, I know."

Elsa looked back, her eyes held fear, and a hint of relief. Could she trust him? The look in the man's eyes said yes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." the blonde chanted. She fell into his arms and cried. She couldn't cry that night, she had to be strong for Anna. And now her walls collapsed.

She was sorry for so many things. Her wicked feelings for her sister, twisted relationship with her, what she did to that unfortunate passer-by, how she felt after about the deed. She was twisted beyond words, and she knew it. She shouldn't feel all that, but she did. And she was their queen. Up till today, she still was.

"We're quitting, Kai." The man's eyes widened like never before. What?

He didn't realize he said that out loud until Elsa repeated herself.

"I thought a month away would be a good start," she added with a weak smile on her face. She obviously didn't want to do this.

"Well, I guess that's good news," he said, unsure of how to react. Yes, it definitely was. After all, what kind of hobby was killing?

"I guess it is," she agreed softly, almost a whisper. Their eyes did not meet, but Kai understood. It was always difficult to take the first step, it was a huge move to make. But he was glad.

"I'll arrange for your departure, then. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

As Kai left Elsa in the study to prepare for her departure, he decided to look for his wife to inform her of the news. To his surprise, he found her along with the other royal sibling in the princess' chamber. Seeing as Anna was holding onto her weapons and a huge bag by her side, he made his way to the harbor. Just like he was their second father, Gerda was like their second mother, Anna would've told her by then.

Which was true. Meanwhile with Anna, Gerda sat by the bed and enjoying herself as she watched the girl rambled on and on about the weapons hanging on her wall.

"And then and then, there's Winterkiss! I can't not bring him, he's the my favourite two-handed sword!" She turned to Gerda, who could only shake her head and sigh. Anna was adorable, yes, treating her weapons like living things, but at the same time it was a little worrying. Four years after the coronation and the girl had yet to break her habit. "Elsa made it!" She tried again.

"Darling, everything on this wall was made by Elsa." She laughed.

"Okay, how about IceBreaker? I've got to show Flynn this, he'll love it. I know it!" She pulled out the huge two-handed sword from its place. It was sky blue, and almost opaque. Elsa made it dense so if Anna couldn't cut, she could break. The curved up guard and handle was navy blue, with black on its sides. The princess nearly fell from trying to carry it.

"Oh, and, and, and, Popsicle!" She quickly picked herself up and ran to the wall again.

"Popsicle?"

"Yeah! It was the _first_ sword Elsa made!" She said with glee. She put it on her belt. The short sword fit her like a glove. It wasn't too heavy, but light enough for her to swing quickly and do damage. She unsheathed the sword and gave it a puff. "It was the one I also trained with," she said with pride. "I have to bring this."

And then the princess turned around again, "Oooh, I gotta bring Flurry and Ice!" Gerda wasn't sure what to think. Sure giving names to weapon was a normal thing... or so she heard from the guards, but these names were so adorable she couldn't take them seriously! She couldn't help but snort at the dork.

Said dork then jumped up to reach for a box on its shelf. Opening it, she took out three ice shurikens and two ice kunais. "Elsa said that she read about these, the Japanese uses them. Aren't they cool?!" She laughed at the pun she just made.

And then a thought hit her, she hadn't brought back the knives she played with Hans! "Wolfang!" She had to tell Flynn about the time she killed a wolf with it! Putting her toys in the bag, Anna was about to run off again when Gerda held onto her hand.

"Anna?"

The redhead's shoulders visibly dropped, knowing where this was going. "Yes, Gerda?" Anna's loud voice was suddenly gone, replaced with a soft whisper.

"Do you remember why you said you were going to Corona?"

"Yes, Gerda..." It was so soft Gerda had to strain her ears to hear those two words. To be honest, she didn't think the princess could be so soft.

A sigh escaped her mouth. She was glad the princess had found something she was so passionate and excited about. Really. It was merely unfortunate what it happened to be. She engulfed the small girl in a tight hug, which after moments, was returned. "You know I love you no matter what, right?"

Anna nodded her head.

"Baby steps, alright?" Another nod before the broke the hug.

"Maybe I'll just bring Popsicle then..." She returned to the bag and picked out the rest of her weapons. And then she hesitated again, "And Flurry and Ice?" a weak smile. Gerda nodded in approval.

"And Winterkiss?"

"How about Blitz?" She took the bow out of her bag, hugging it with those puppy eyes.

"Oh oh oh and Blitz's babies? There's no point in showing off Blitz without 'em!" And then the arrows...

"Gerda, you've gotta let me bring Wolfang!"

Oh dear...


	5. Chapter 5: Like a Drug

Like a Drug

The sun shone brightly in the sky, the sky was blue. It was a typical summer in Corona. Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, it was a peaceful place to be, where everyone was cheery, smiles were everywhere. Well, almost, everywhere but the palace training grounds.

"How do you,"

-Twong-

"Even fight,"

-Clang-

"With these?!"

-Dangggg-

Princess Anna swung her pan one last time to have the Prince Regent of Corona skillfully deflect it before giving up and finally throwing it onto the stone floor. It was so tempted when the pan fell faced downwards, for her to stomp on it until it was flattened.

"Take a chill pill, feisty pants," Eugene let out a chuckle and gave her his signature smirk. "Take it easy, it's not like you're going to war, are ya?"

The redhead held back the urge to laugh. If only he knew.

He picked up the pan and put it back in the princess' hand, fixing her grip on it. "The art of the pan is actually really easy, just relax," He then proceeded to hold onto her hands and guide her in swinging, occasionally nudging her legs to move. "You're too tense, relax." He repeated.

Anna muttered something unintelligible, if it was so easy she'd have his head on said pan by now. Literally. It's not like she wasn't trying, she simply couldn't. The trip to Corona was nerve wrecking. They were on a ship for two days, two whole days! They could've died! And as if that wasn't bad enough, the ride wasn't the least bit smooth, nor peaceful. When the sky was awake, Anna would be out on the deck making sure they weren't about to die. When it wasn't, she'd be so exhausted she'd try to sleep but fail miserably due to the snores of the sailors.

The worst part? She had no target, nor sex. They couldn't kill a random sailor, who knows if he was in charge of something they couldn't help with. And Elsa refused to do anything on the ship simply because of the sailors as well. Despite being royalties, their cabins weren't exactly soundproof. Upon arriving at the castle, she immediately ran to the room she was assigned and locked herself in, refusing to talk to anyone but Elsa. It took the queen a whole day to coax her sister out of the room, just in time for dinner... and a promise a night away in the woods.

In short, the princess was experiencing withdrawals already and being sexually frustrated didn't help. Not one bit.

"Can we get back to sparring already?"

"Nope."

"What?!" She broke free from Eugene's hold.

"It's no fun when you're not fighting at your best, Anna."

The redhead tossed the pan aside, yet again and unsheathed her short sword. "Alright, that's it!" She needed a kill _so_ bad. "Popsicle versus Pan, let's go, Flynn."

Eugene's eyes widened with surprise at the sword. "Whoa, Elsa you gotta make me one of these!" It was beautiful. The ice blade was nearly transparent, reflecting the colour of the clear blue sky. It's guard was black, and its handle was covered in leather, with bits of clear blue ice shards.

"Beat my sister, and maybe I'll think about it," Elsa said with a wry smile as she walked pass the two warriors.

While her sister was busy sparring with Eugene, the princess of Corona decided they should spend their day painting.

"So... Pans, huh?" She turned to Rapunzel as she set down her canvas and paint materials.

The brunette giggled, it wasn't really a comment nor a question, but she knew what Elsa meant. Ever since her return to the kingdom, everybody had been asking about it. "Long story short, I'm the black belt when I found mom and dad," she said with a wink.

It didn't take long before the queen froze her canvas painting though. Elsa, on the other hand, didn't experience withdrawals, neither was she in the heat like her sister. She was just edgy. There were so many things racing through mind she couldn't keep her powers in check.

"It's okay, just take a deep breath," Rapunzel stroked her back. It felt nice, but it didn't do one bit to calm her nerves.

Taking a deep breath, she held out her hands, and the ice thawed.

"Must be tough, huh?" The brunette asked in attempt to start a conversation.

Elsa let out her breath and gave her a weak smile, "Indeed, it is." She wasn't sure what the princess meant specifically, but if she meant being a queen, in a relationship with the princess, her sister, having urges to torture and publicly execute someone, and having to keep her powers at bay, then yes. Yes, it was tough as hell.

"So tell me, why the sudden visit?" Rapunzel returned to her painting.

"Can't I visit my favourite cousin?"

The princess snorted, "Elsa, I'm your only cousin. And we visit you guys every year."

"Well, Anna's been wanting to see Corona, that's one."

"And two?"

"Me," the blonde replied wittingly. "Too bad we couldn't explore town yesterday, huh?" She quickly changed the topic. Because Anna decided to stay cooped up in her room, they missed out on exploring the town. Although she understood her sister was experiencing withdrawals, Elsa couldn't help but feel a little bitter to have missed out on the opportunity to check out Corona's architecture.

"Yes, it was such a pity, the townspeople were preparing themselves for the lanterns festival!" Elsa turned her head. She dropped her paintbrush, rambling excitedly. "Tonight everyone gathers in town and lights up their lanterns, its the tenth year since I've been found. I told dad we didn't need to do this anymore, but the townspeople insisted on it. Oh, you _have_ to see it, its beautiful! You'll love it! I know you will!" She squealed. "There'll be paintings everywhere, everyone will be dressed up- oh! We've got to get you a dress!"

Elsa chuckled at her enthusiasm. Despite being older, the princess was still like a kid, just like Anna. Although, in her defence, she was _literally_ isolated from the world and had no idea she was even a princess, let alone a queen! "Oh, no, no, no, I already have enough dre-whoa!" Elsa politely turned her down to be interrupted.

"Nonsense! Corona's dresses are different, I'm sure you've noticed by now, oh, how about we go get your measurements now, I'm sure they can get one fixed up for you by tonight!" With a tug, Elsa lost her balance and the next thing she knew she was back in the palace again.

As she hunted for her measuring tape, Rapunzel realized that the queen couldn't be the only one getting a new dress. "Pascal, get Eugene. Princess Anna's gotta get a new dress too." She said to the chameleon on her shoulder. The little green lizard saluted the princess and queen and hopped off her, earning a laughter from the girls.

"He's cute," Elsa commented, "and amusing."

"Says the one who made a talking snowman!"

"His name is Olaf." Elsa smiled. Speaking of which, where _was_ Olaf?

"Oh, wait till you see Maximus," the brunette laughed.

"The horse from yesterday leading the pan soldiers?"

"Oh, so you _have_ met him! Isn't he amazing?" She laughed. "He's amazing, isn't he?"

"They're all... lively." Elsa smiled serenely. As an introvert, it was tiring to be around creatures with so much energy.

"Now off with the dress, Elsa, chop chop! We got no time to waste!"

"C-can't you take my measurements like this?"

"Nope," she responded, "It's less accurate with your dress on, every centimetre counts! I mean, sure it would be fine, but for a dress to do you justice, Elsa, we gotta have the best of the best! The most accurate! The prettiest hips-hugging-"

"Alright, what's this about? I was winning when this green thingy stuck a tongue in Flynn's ear," Anna stormed in, her sword still in hand, Pascal in the other, ready to mince that chameleon up. "I almost killed him, y'know?" She deadpanned.

If Rapunzel knew better she would've been more wary, considering Anna was more than ready to slice off someone's head. But they were cousins, so too bad for Anna.

"Anna, darling!" She practically wrapped herself around the girl. "Whoo, you reek of sweat! Eugene worked you hard, huh?"

"Eugene, who?" After years of being cousin, she still couldn't get his name right. Flynn sounded cooler, why couldn't they just stick with that? She remembered Flynn telling her to do so.

"Flynn," Elsa finally spoke up.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa turned to her sister, whose jaw was left slack.

"Why're you almost naked?"

"Oh," Elsa paused, halfway thawing her gown, now in nothing but her ice-made undergarments. She quickly covered herself and blushed, then looked at Rapunzel and asked, "Would you give us a moment alone please?"

Rapunzel nodded and before she closed the door, ask gave the two girls a wink, "If you need anything, just let me know, okay guys?" before closing the door.

Anna dropped her sword and made a beeline to Elsa, "Make that twenty, Punz." She heard a hum. The princess licked her lips, swayed her hips and leaned forward, not breaking eye contact with the Queen. "Explain," she demanded.

The platinum blonde could only gulp, unsure what to do. It was like, Anna wasn't princess Anna any more, she was Anna the knight now. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue now, her voice was different. It was an octave lower, and dominating. Shit, Elsa was screwed, she could feel herself getting wet.

She took a deep breath, and tried, "Rapunzel insisted that I need a new dress..." nailed it so far. But as she continued, she felt her sister's tongue against her neck. She could feel the heat rising. "For the festival tonight and even when I refused, she said I had to try Corona's dresses." Elsa managed. Now she needed more. Just as the tongue went lower, tracing the blonde's collarbone, it stopped right at its edge, where its closest to her breasts and a set of adult teeth sunk itself onto the thin layer of skin, earning Anna a groan.

"Tonight?" When Elsa didn't answer, she tore away her ice bra and moved further south. "Elsa?"

The strawberry blonde looked up, despite all the sexual frustration, all the eagerness, she stopped her ministration and waited for an answer. There was a hint of anger in her tone and Elsa knew why.

"I know, Anna... I tried," she whined, her body grinding against her sister against her will. Dammit, Anna, sex or talk, not both at once! But Anna couldn't. Anna needed both right now. She needed to know, and she needed sex. She needed to hear Elsa screaming her name, scratching her back.

As she felt hot breath on her nipple, Elsa arched her back and pulled the princess closer, begging her to touch it. She was in Anna's putty hands. She needed release. And as the queen's personal knight, what the queen wishes, she grants... but only after her questions were answered.

"So what about tonight?"

"I don't know," she struggled to respond. "Huh, Hurry..." Anna gave the nipple another soft blow. "Anna!" She bit her lips to contain herself.

Like a child given a box of chocolates, Anna licked her lips and gave in. And with her hands, she massaged the other, eliciting gasps and moans from her queen. Elsa felt the heat in her sinking to her core, she bucked her hips again, telling Anna she needed more. And just as she wished, a hand slid down to her panties.

"You're soaking, Elsa, it's a wonder this thing hasn't melted yet."

Elsa chose not to respond. Her mind was going crazy. She needed Anna _in_ her. _Now._

She pulled the panties down. Elsa wondered why she even bothered when she tore her bra off but she didn't question it, her mind busy with the finger stroking her entrance. Her voice hitched when a finger entered her suddenly. Slowly, one finger became two, and then two fingers became three, pumping into her, fast and rough.

When Elsa was about to hit her limit, "I'm coming, Ah-nghh" Anna stopped, taking her fingers out and licking them before placing them back on her sex. Elsa could only blush at the act. "Anna..." a whimper escaped the queen's lips, closing her eyes, she bucked her hips to get as much friction as possible.

"Look at me, Elsa." The blond did not hear her, her senses overridden by her need to climax.

"Elsa, look at me." Elsa opened her eyes, a familiar shade of blue washed over her. She knew that look. It was the look Anna had two years ago. Anna needed this. It had been only two days but she needed this. They've got it bad, it was like a drug to them.

"You haven't told me yet, Elsa... What. About Tonight?" Shit, her sultry voice was killing her. The dominance Anna was showing drove her nuts.

But no matter what, it wasn't fair. To talk about this right then. It was a difficult decision for her to make, and Anna knew. Anna knew she would do anything to climax then. Anna knew she conflicted, but she would give in. Which she did.

"Fuck me and I'll tell you what about tonight!"

Pleased to hear her sister has come to a decision, she leaned in and nibbled her ear before whispering into it, "Sounds good." And without a warning, thrust her three fingers back in and with her thumb, she pressed onto the hard little nub above her entrance.

"Anna!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as the overwhelming sensation drove her over the edge. She didn't care whoever the hell was listening. She doubted there was anybody anyway, it was the dressing room they were in, who guarded the dressing room?

Anna held onto her sister so she wouldn't fall to the floor. Her legs still jelly from what just happened, she took her fingers out and hugged her sister tightly. She buried her head at the crook of her neck, nuzzling it for as much warmth as possible. She clung onto her sister so tight it almost hurt, Elsa almost couldn't breathe.

Minutes ticked by before Elsa finally caught her breath. The strawberry blonde finally broke the silence, "So what about tonight?" Her grip on the platinum blonde tightened, her voice was softer than a whisper and shaky, as if afraid of the answer.

And then she felt her sister's chin move, a smile cracking her lips. Elsa turned her head to give her sister a peck on the head. It was comforting. After two whole days, of abstinence, she needed this. Anna looked up to meet a pair of hungry eyes, filled with excitement. The eyes of the ice queen. Oh oh far they have fallen. "What do you think?" Her voice was soft and gentle, but it held so much thirst.

Anna held back the tears threatening to leave her eyes. She sniffed, unable to resist the giddy smile drawing from ear to ear. "You promised."

"Tonight, we hunt like I said we would." Thirst for blood.


	6. Chapter 6: The Friendly Woods of Corona

A/N: Got assignments due in a few days, another in a week or two, and then another two due in weeks after. Sorry if I'm disappointing anyone with my short and late updates. I'll try to write as soon as I can. I honestly can't wait to, myself.

* * *

The Friendly Woods of Corona

Rapunzel crossed her arms, a pout sprouting from her face. Eugene ruffled the brunette's hair and chuckled. "At least we have Olaf?" He tried to comfort his wife.

"What about me?" The little snowman asked, waddling beside the couple.

"Nothing, Rapunzel's just upset your parents ditched us. She was so excited for them. Spending the festival with her would have meant a lot to her, y'know?"

"Oh," Olaf looked down, watching his steps. It wasn't too crowded that he'd have to mind where his feet brought him, who wouldn't make way for a walking and talking snowman? "I wish Elsa and Anna were here too," he admitted.

"Why aren't they?" Rapunzel asked. Again. For the gazillionth time. Her voice was getting harsher and lower, and Olaf knew she was more than just upset at this point, she was running out of patience.

And Olaf understood. Three years. That was how long it took for the brunette to convince her cousins to visit her homeland, and now they're missing doing god knows what. The girl was already deprived of a family. Depriving her of friends, girls her age, the closest things she could have as sisters? It was like separating Olaf from Sven or Marshmallow. Olaf would hate that. But he couldn't tell them. What was he to say? Oh, you know, the usual, hunting animals in the forest to relieve their craving for blood and pain?

The snowman visible slouched, not even the flurry above his head could wash off his guilt. "I'm sorry," was all he said.

Blood and pain, the reason why the Arendelle royal siblings were in the woods of Corona. The redhead sitting from the tree whined. "This is boring..." She let go of her hands, allowing herself to hang upside down like a ragged doll and looked up at the moon.

"Get down, Anna." Elsa finally stopped walking and sat on a fallen tree under her sister.

"It's the most boring hunt I've ever been on," the princess continued, clearly ignoring the queen, teasing her.

"Anna..." But the queen was having none of it.

"This is the most boring forest I've ever been to."

"Anna..."

It's the most ridiculous forest I've ever been to."

"Anna."

A ball of cold hit her head. "Ow!" She wiped the snow off her face and glared daggers at the culprit. If she had magic they'd have snow dagger fights by now. It was a nice thought, sounded like a fun game to play with her future toys. She smiled at the thought, sex clearly cheered her up.

"Well someone's cranky..."

"Get down."

"But we don't get to climb trees in Arendelle!" She pouted.

"You won't get anything if you keep climbing them like that, you're scaring everything away."

"That's bull and you know it. You can't disagree with me! It's been two hours and we haven't downed anything yet, Elsa! Nothing, nada, ziltch, zero!" She turned to the culprit who replied her with silence. "And I've been quiet!"

Anna looked at her sister for a moment. The queen, again without her crown, donned in navy blue dress with a transparent drape over the back of her shoulders, barely touching the log. Her braids here hung over her shoulders, revealing her entire back. God damn, those shoulder blades! The smooth glittery material hugging her body revealed her hourglass body figure fell all the way to her feet, leaving a small "tail" behind. The long slit on its right revealing her ice smooth and pale white skin. Anna didn't understand anything about fashion but she knew hunting pretty well, and now she was wondering whether Elsa was dressed for the right prey.

Her breath hitched when her sister was crossing her right leg over the left. And her being upside down wasn't helpful. She struggled to gulp, but gravity fought against it and she choked, so she picked herself up and sat on the branch instead.

The blonde remained silent despite her sister's struggles, and it was starting to worry the redhead. Forgetting their cravings now, Anna climbed down and sat beside her sister. Love came first. She placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close, "Do you want to talk about it?" Over the years they've been together, if Princess Anna had learned anything, it was that if Queen Elsa was silent, shit, or rather snow, was going down... or she screwed something up. She strongly hoped it wasn't the latter.

Elsa leaned into her only source of warmth and hummed. Even up till now, she still felt her heart fluttered when her sister did things like this. It was small, but it just showed her sister cared about her, enough to learn her habits. Her shoulders slacked and she let her head rest on the princess' shoulder.

But she still didn't say anything. There was so much to say, so much on her mind. She didn't even know where to start, she just sat there and embraced the moment, times like this were rare after all.

After a few minutes of silence, Anna took a deep breath. "You know, this is probably the most friendliest forest I've ever been to," Anna started. Judging by the warm breaths exhaled on her shoulder and her sister's giggling, it was a good start. "Two hours into the woods and we haven't been attacked, it's ridiculous. I'd expect at least a bear to attack us or something." The laughter continued, it was like music to her ears.

"I guess we were unlucky, huh."

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here after all." The music stopped, she could feel Elsa's smile against her neck shrinking. God, she missed it right away.

"Do you regret it?" The princess started again.

"What do you mean?" She could feel her eyelashes batting against her neck.

"Coming here."

Silence.

"The forest," Anna decided. "Or Corona itself. Do you regret try-"

"I don't regret coming to Corona," she interrupted. "It's a beautiful place, and Rapunzel has been nothing but welcoming. It's... lovely." Elsa didn't need to say it, but Anna got what she meant. Their cousin had been nothing but wonderful hosts, showering them with love, entertaining them, even getting them new dresses for the festival tonight... which they ditched. They have been the worst visitors ever. The worst cousins.

"Elsa?" It took the princess a long time before she could even say the next thing on her mind. She pursed her lips, struggling, unsure whether or not to say it. "Maybe we shouldn't quit?"

Elsa immediately brought her head back up, her body all stiff again, her eyes clouded with so much emotions Anna couldn't tell what. But the snow around them confirmed her guesses. She immediately pulled the blonde into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"I know, Elsa, I know..." She whispered into her ears. "I know we have to, I know we can't be doing this, I know we're running out of... opportunities." She couldn't even say the word.

Anna was well aware of what they're doing and how wrong it was. How sick it was. She hated this as much as her sister did. But she enjoyed it too much to let go. They couldn't bear to.

"But at least we tried, right?" Anna suggested and forced a smile.

"Barely." Elsa finally said, returning the embrace. "Look how _far_ we've gone," she tightened her hold, as if by doing so she could relieve herself of all that is in her.

"I need this, Anna," she whispered.

Anna stood up and climbed the tree again, Elsa merely sat on the log, confused. "Anna?-"

"Shhhh,"

She then drew out Blitz and took out an arrow from her quiver and scanned. In the distance, she spotted something big. Its skin was black, blending into the darkness, but the moon in the sky ruined its camouflage. Anna kissed the blue arrow and set it on her bow, sticking her tongue out to aim. As soon as she locked onto her target, she let it go. The arrow sliced through the air, cutting the silence, catching the animal's attention. Anna could see the shock in its eyes, and let herself grin.

The black animal growled in pain as the ice cold arrow pierced its skin, right on its left shoulder. It turned to the source of the and roared. It's black ferocious eyes now filled with hostility, bearing its claws, the bear ran towards her. By the time it arrived and tackled the tree, the arrow had already melted and fallen off it, leaving the wound bleeding profusely.

The princess licked her lips at the sight before her. Beautiful. So much anger, so much pain, so much emotion in its eyes. She loved it. The tree shook but Anna stood firm. As she took her second aim, but before she could take the shot, the bear was sent flying to the next tree, screeching. Birds fluttered everywhere.

Four ice shards on stabbed in each paw, the bear hung onto the trunk. Anna turned to look at Elsa, whose hand was aimed at the bear. Elsa narrowed her eyes, and muttered something she couldn't hear over the loud noise, something along the lines of "don't touch my sister".

Anna climbed down the tree and noticed the ice wasn't melting. Good. She walked up Elsa, "What did you think you were-" before she could finish Anna cut her off, refusing to listen to one bit of her scolding. She pulled the queen to the tree with the bear on it.

"Look at it, Elsa." And Elsa did. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Elsa didn't respond, but Anna knew she agreed. She handed the blonde an arrow and smiled. "Take it." Albeit hesitantly, she did as she was told.

"Now follow me." Anna looked at her sister. After making sure they held eye contact, she held out her arrow and stabbed the animal. Blood splashed a little onto the princess and then dribbled down, soaking the bear's fur. Steam emitted from the open hole, melting the ice arrow in her hands. Anna drove the remaining bit into the bear, earning herself another screeching. The bear struggled to escape, but it couldn't. Before it could, Anna plunged another arrow into it's foot.

Elsa didn't do anything. She just watched. It was a beautiful sight. It was sick, but it was beautiful, beyond words. Her body screamed for her to do something, and finally, after a minute of admiring, she could no longer hold back, and she did. The queen placed the arrow back into Anna's quiver.

"Don't waste my arrows, they're troublesome to make." She said, finally smiling and pat her sister on the head. Anna smiled at the touch. She loved it when she was pat on the head. And then she watched.

"They say a princess is full of charm and grace," she sang softly. "Such grace, Anna." Anna frowned.

"But I am queen, so I am more than just that." Gently, she stroked the animal's fur, freezing the hole Anna made in it, and then stroked it, to soothe its pains, to calm it down. Anna could only look at the now calm bear in distaste. All the trouble she went through just went down the drain. Her work of art!

Fear then washed over her. Was Elsa really giving all these up? To be honest, she truly didn't want to.

And then Elsa gave the animal a soft pat, earning them a howl. Anna looked at her sister, her mind filled with questions now.

"Wait, what-" Now it was her turn to be hushed by her sister.

"Shhh, listen," Elsa's hand never left it's spot. She pressed a little harder.

This time, she heard it.

Cuts. _Multiple_ cuts.

But there was no blood.

She turned to her sister, who was now smirking. Elsa could feel it, her sister's eyes on her, amazed, but she didn't look back. She continued to watch the bear, her eyes staring into its eyes, into its soul. And then pressed again harder.

She could feel the ice in it. She could feel the shards she made in its body growing as she willed it so. She could hear the blood vessels slowly getting slit. She could feel the ice tearing the muscles, ripping it apart. She could feel the thickness and hardness of its bones, forcing cracks on it. And finally, the ice was visible, out of its fur, she felt the ice pierce through its skin, from the inside out. Oh, how much she loved this. How could she live without this?

When blood finally spilled out, the bear finally stopped its cries. Elsa removed her hand, not wanting to dirty her hands. With a wave, her ice dissolved into thin air, removing all evidence of their time here.

A sinister smirk appeared on her face. "There's still time for to catch up with Rapunzel, shall we?" the queen held out her hand.

Seeing Ice Queen Elsa smile like that stole all words from Anna's mouth. But it was contagious. The redhead smirked as well and tackled her sister to the ground. The both of them laughed for a short while.

"We'll figure a way out, won't we?"

"We will."

It was that night, they decided, there was no more holding back.

Let it go.

After all, the first time Elsa did this, what good did it bring?


	7. Chapter 7: Flynn Rider

A/N: Posting this here and at tumblr at the same time, just curious if this'll make any change in feedback. The lack of it is a little depressing, but I have plan on finishing this ffic anyway. Finally done with my current assignment, gonna start on the next one soon, so... hopefully I can update ASAP? There's no Elsanna in this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. School sucks, peace out.

* * *

Flynn Rider

The days went by smoother than Elsa thought. As the queen smiled as she waltzed down the hall, heading to Rapunzel's room, wondering what plans the princess of Corona had for the day. Despite the scolding the siblings received, Rapunzel was more than eager to forgive them seeing how apologetic they were and had forced them to spend every waking hour with her, never letting them out of her sight again... Well, almost.

During the nights, though, Elsa and Anna would sneak out to the forests, mountains, wherever they could go for their spree. They didn't kill, much, surprisingly. But they still felt free. Corona's castle was suffocating, to be honest. Ever since they disappeared that night, everyone had been watching them, the sisters felt like they weren't free to do whatever they wanted unless they were back in their rooms when they were supposed to be sleeping. But where were they? In the outskirts of town.

She recalled the night they found this tall thin tower they found quite a distance away.

It was the only time they brought something back. Elsa remembered chiding her sister for it; they couldn't afford giving anybody opportunities to question their activities. What was she to say if people found that ugly black cape?! It didn't even suit Anna, she thought. But the stubborn redhead insisted it matched her "armour". The queen rolled her eyes, what armour? She wore nothing but a chainmail and a piece of cloth over it.

The tower was eerily dark and quiet. Elsa liked it, it reminded her of her ice palace, except hers was beautifuller. Which Anna agreed to. They quickly found its entrance, it didn't seemt to be used in years, moss covered it, but it was no challenge to the ice queen. Eager to check the place out, the princesses sprinted in, excited to see what beauty was in store for her like her sister's ice palace.

But as soon as they brought light into the building, their opinions changed entirely. Beautiful bright paintings filled the walls and ceilings, bookshelves covering the lower half, filled with nothing but dusts and cobwebs. There was only one window. It faced the kingdom of Corona, like an abandoned watch tower. The most glaring object was the mirror lying on the floor, broken to pieces. Some was still held firmly in its wooden frame, some laid on the floor.

It was only then, that the two sisters noticed the bunch of extremely long hair. They didn't know what to think of the place. They had never been to this place before, but the feeling it gave off felt so familiar. It held so much memories, and shared so much feelings. There was so in there; dark yet light, quiet yet loud, life and death. It was amazing such a small place held so much.

Elsa noted to herself to return to that tower again, and she had to bring Anna. The tower was practically screaming for them to be there. She smiled to herself, or maybe she could bring Rapunzel too, her cousin was quite the sprightly one, besides, the princess of Arendelle needed her beauty sleep.

Just as she was about to knock on the door, it opened and the queen's fist landed on a hard chest. Before she could react, a hand was placed on her mouth and she was placed on Eugene's shoulders, running off. Everything was happening so quick, the queen could hardly react to them in time. She struggled to freeze her captor but missed, casting snow onto the floor, causing the pair to crash into the now cold stone floor.

The queen fell out of the man's hold and tumbled down the stairs, breaking into a room. Brooms and mops fell onto her head, collecting dust in her hair.

"Well this wasn't the place I intended to do this, but-" Eugene grunted as he dusted himself clean and locked the door.

The blonde, too busy with herself to notice the click, coughed before throwing the cleaning tools and the next thing she knew, she felt herself being shoved against the shelf, kicking the air out of her chest and a bucket falling onto her head. More dust, great. She shut her eyes tight, cringing over what just happened in the past thirty seconds and groaned inwardly.

"Explain, Elsa," bright brown eyes glared at her. They were small, but intense. It was that day when the Queen of Arendelle learned to never mess with Corona. But explain what?

She cocked an eyebrow in response. "Eugene, I don't understa-" She tried to gently release his hold onto her shoulders, only to be shoved back again. A groan escaped her throat.

"No jokes, Elsa, explain," His voice was cold and harsh. Elsa recognized that voice anywhere, it was one which she used when someone was about to die. One she used almost only during her executions. Her eyes widened at the possibilities, no! "Yes, Elsa. You know what I'm talking about."

Elsa took a deep breath, how was she to explain? More importantly, what? She wasn't prepared for them, any of them. No, she wasn't prepared for anything. Even if she was, emotionally, mentally, she wasn't. She would never be.

"Eugene, I..." Elsa shut her eyes for a moment and breathed again, "sincerely do not understand what you're talking about." Cobalt blue eyes looked back into brown, cold and clear.

Eugene stood quiet for a moment, as if finding the right words to say. Elsa could feel his grips on her loosen a bit. If she wanted she could run off any moment. And then he finally spoke, "Your sister's cape, where did you get that?"

Oh, that was it? Anna was so in trouble... "Oh, that? Anna found it somewhere in the castle, if you'd like I could tell her-" Before the blonde could finish, Eugene's grip tightened again.

"No lies, Queen Elsa. I know about your nightly escapades. You return, but always clean. Anna on the other hand, reeks of blood, with occasional stains on her face. Explain, or else."

Was that a threat? Elsa raised her hand to the man's chest, pressing onto it firmly but not hard enough to push and looked back at the man. There was no fear in his eyes, in fact, it held mirth.

Eugene allowed himself to smirk, "Rapunzel knows I'm with you know. She doesn't know why, but if you do that, she will."

Well played. She unconsciously bit her lower lips.

"It's our hobby," she sneered. "We go hunting every once in a while."

Eugene narrowed his eyebrows, doubtful of her words. "I'm Flynn Rider the thief before Prince Eugene, Elsa. No lies." His voice went a note lower, colder, implying he was running out of patience.

"Alright, we..." the queen took a deep breath. Although they have admitted it to themselves, saying out loud was a different thing. "have an unhealthy passion for hunting." Her voice was shaky, but at least, she finally said it. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

Eugene rolled his eyes, as if already expecting that answer. But it seemed like he understood the queen's struggles. The prince consort let one of Elsa's shoulders go and pushed back his fringe as he sighed. He clearly wanted to push on for more answers, but didn't. And Elsa was grateful for that, now, it was her turn to ask questions.

"What about the cape?" Eugene visibly stiffened. "And that tower?"

When the ex-thief didn't answer, Elsa got a bit worried. The hand placed on his chest unconsciously moved to his shoulder to give a light squeeze. She could feel his entire body was extremely tense, hard as rocks. If he could understand there were things she didn't want to talk about, so could she. Before she could hold her tongue, the words left her mouth. "It's okay." Which shocked her as much as it did the prince.

Eugene looked up, his face was totally different before. All the confidence washed away, his eyes were wide, his mouth hung a bit. So much emotions were held in those eyes, and Elsa recognized them all. Fear, anger, worry, and guilt. As curious as she was, the expression on the prince's face struck the queen.

Death.

The one thing she enjoyed so much, she took so much pleasure in bringing about.

Her source of relief.

So this was what death brought about?

It was a stupid question. She knew. She knew all the while. How could she not? Ever since that day she Anna froze before her, her parents' death. No, even way before that; that very night when she struck Anna's head. For a moment she thought she killed her little sister.

It scared her almost to death. The following events were nothing but constant reminders of what death was. Life couldn't get any more ironic, could it? For the first twenty-one years of her life, the queen had done nothing but shut herself in, away from the world. For what? To avoid killing anyone. And now, it was her greatest pleasure. How could she?

From what Elsa knew, the prince consort was an orphan, a thief whom her cousin met and fell in love. Was that where he lived? Did his parents die there? But there was no dead body. No, that shouldn't matter...

She had to stop.

While she was deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice Eugene's expression had changed, as if the past few seconds never happened. He flashed the queen a confident smile. "Tell you what." What? Elsa cocked an eyebrow.

"You won't talk, I won't talk. But we both have our reasons, though not justified, we both seem to understand each other." Elsa nodded, unsure where this was going.

"The forest means a lot to Rapunzel so I'd prefer if you would stop your hunting." Elsa raised an eyebrow. Well, that was her new plan, but surely that wasn't just it? "And stay away from the castle."

...Oh.

Albeit reluctantly, but slowly, came another nod. Yes, Elsa was going to quit, whether Anna liked it or not.

"Elsa?" Anna! "Elsa, are you in there? What are you doing?" The two eyed the door. It was only then they realized the queen had frozen the entire room over, cold air was seeping from the small space below the door. But neither responded. Their silence was replied with a kick to the door. After a few thuds, the ice rimes gave in and the door swung open.


	8. Chapter 8: Closing the Gates

Closing the Gates

The moment the door swung open revealing the position the two royalties were in, the princess drew Ice from a belt she tied to her thighs inside of her skirt and tackled the prince consort. In a flash, Eugene found himself lying on the floor, Anna straddling him with an ice-shaped kunai held dangerously close to his neck. He turned to the queen, regaining her composure now that his weight was off of her. He wasn't surprised, nor shocked. Not even scared, but impressed by the work of art.

It wasn't soon before his feeling of amusement was replaced by cold, then slight numbness. The weapon was so close to him he could feel the cold air emitting from it. He craned his neck to gain a bit of distance and took another good look at the weapon. Eugene's breath hitched. It felt like his neck was getting frozen.

"Hands off my sister," Anna snarled, her hands wrapped around the sheath so tightly you could see her veins popping out. The dagger dangerously inching bit by bit into his skin, but careful not to draw any blood.

"Anna-" the redhead turned to her sister, her attention all directed towards her now.

Eugene felt the grip loosen and took the opportunity to push the redhead's aside and coughed. "Jesus, Anna! How's anyone to talk with that thing on their neck?!" he rubbed the now freezing cold neck and sighed as warmth quickly took over, he could finally breathe again.

The redhead ignored the man. She picked herself up and rushed to her sister's side. "Are you okay?" She asked. And as soon as she received a nod, she pulled her target of affection into a tight hug as if trying to merge with her sister. It was only seconds after did Anna let out a breath and allow the tension to leave the rest of her body as she embraced Elsa's warmth.

"Anna..."

"Yes?"

"Not now..." She let go of her sister and turned to him.

The prince regent was now standing up and wiping the dust off of him. Feeling the pairs of eyes on him, he looked up nonchalantly. He then picked up the kunai and twirled it with his finger. "Ooooh mama, I have got to get me one of these!" And then he struck a pose, pointing Ice back at Anna with an enthusiastic smile.

And then the cold struck his hand. Eugene's eyes widened.

"Oh shizzleroos, mama, is that why you wear gloves Anna?!" He jumped as he felt the stinging cold raced through his palm, juggling the kunai between both hands.

Anna merely glared at the ex-thief. If Ice couldn't kill him, Eugene could tell she was hoping her eyes could. But it didn't. It merely killed the good mood Eugene was having. The man wiped off his signature smile and handed the ice kunai over.

While Anna looked at the weapon in hand blankly, Eugene turned to Elsa and said, "As tempting as it is, I'm not gonna ask," then he pointed his two fingers to his eyes motion them to point to Elsa's back and forth, "but I'll be watching you." In attempt to lighten up the mood again, he ruffled the princess' hair, and before he left the now crowded room, he gave the two girls a salute and waltzed out.

The two sisters stayed in their position for a few minutes. Anna's hands holding tightly onto Elsa's shoulders, and Elsa's on her sister's hips. It was as intimate as they could get, for now. But it was more than enough. Feeling Elsa's heartbeat earlier, hearing her soft and gentle voice earlier calling her name, and having her hands on her waist now was enough. Enough to be sure Elsa was alive. For a moment she thought she lost her. She had lost her twice, she wasn't going to lose her sister, her lover, her queen again. Ever.

"I thought I'd lost you..."

Elsa chuckled. Her laughter harvested butterflies in her stomach, it was like music to her ears. A tear almost fell from Anna's eye. It felt like all the pent up worry left in that tear, her heavy heart lifted a bit. She rested her head on the crook of her sister's neck to hide her face.

"It's not funny, Elsa," she chuckled, contradicting her words. "I can't lose you, not again." Not after almost losing her twice.

Elsa placed a gentle peck on the princess' head and lifted her chin to wipe the tear away. "Never, love. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered with a smile.

"Come on, Rapunzel's waiting for us, let's go!" Elsa said as she left the room, pulling Anna along.

To Elsa's surprise, not a single word of her conversation with Eugene had been breathed to his wife that day. Yet somehow, the man managed to assign guards to the hallways and rooms, limiting their escape routes. Whether Anna noticed or not though, Elsa wasn't sure.

That night, just like the past few nights, the princess headed to her sister's room, well prepared for their activity. Anna had turned off all the lights, the door had been locked, and the window was left wide open, just like it had always been.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, staring at the ceiling on her bed, waiting for an answer. Elsa sat by the vanity, blindly combing her hair. Anna was already dressed in her "armour", waiting for Elsa to get dressed. "For someone who freezes her hair in place, you sure are taking a long time to comb it…"

Elsa didn't answer. She didn't want to go out tonight, she wanted to be true to her words. This time, she truly wanted to quit.

"Elsa, are you alright?" Her sister asked. "You're shaking."

"W-Why do you ask?" Elsa combed her hair harder, unaware of even how she sounded right now.

"Because you're freezing your chair," Anna deadpanned. "Do you… maybe not want to go out tonight?" Her voice was audibly softer now, clearly wishing her sister would say no, but undoubtedly worried.

Elsa didn't answer again. No. Yes, no! Of course she wanted to go… But Eugene…

Anna rolled over to face her sister properly. "Did that scumbag threaten you?" She stood up from the bed, her frown visible on Elsa's mirror.

Anna snarled, "Because Popsicle has been thirsty for some human blood now, his could quench it till we return home." She unsheathed Popsicle and spun with her fingers. Teal green eyes shone on the shiny blue, almost transparent sword. Whether it was filled with excitement, thirst, hunger or rage, Elsa couldn't tell.

Or maybe it was even a mix of both.

But the queen doubted the princess would actually look forward to killing the prince consort of Corona. There would be so much trouble, just thinking about it, Elsa could feel the fatigue hitting her. But Anna didn't need to deal with all that, she did.

"No, that's not it." Elsa placed her comb down. She took a deep breath and let it all out. "I-I'm just not feeling well," Despite her attempt to calm herself down, her voice was still shaky. "Maybe you should go on without me for tonight." Elsa turned around and said with a weak smile.

Anna stared at her sister for a short while, as if trying to decipher some hidden message of some sort. It took a minute before she finally replied. She fell back onto Elsa's bed and inhaled the scent of her sister. It soothed the anger she had towards that man. "Nah… I'll stay with you tonight."

Elsa's smile spread a little wider, thinner. If they weren't going out tonight, at least she still had Anna.

"Anna…" Elsa started as she walked over to the bed. "You know he wasn't trying to kill me, right? Scoot."

The redhead sheathed back Popsicle and shifted to the side to make space for her sister before going for a hug. "Yeah… But the way he held you looked like he was about to knock the daylights out of you. It was on instinct! I swear…"

"And you still haven't told me what you guys were _talking_ about." Anna added, rolling her eyes at the word 'talking'… Or so Elsa insisted that was all it was.

The blonde pursed her lips before speaking up, "Oh, he was just checking up on me. Apparently there's a rat somewhere in the castle, his stuff went missing."

"Oh, that explains the new guards along the corridors…" Oh, so she did notice.

"Wait, and then he suspected you?! The Queen?!" Anna shouted, pulling out of the hug now. "What is his brain made of, mush?! Or maybe I could make it so!"

Elsa pulled the girl back into the hug. "For the third time tonight, there will be no more dead Eugene, Anna. Rapunzel would be displeased…" she warned, whispering the last part.

"She wouldn't be so, considering such an unworthy husband she has…" Anna huffed, leaning back into the hug. "A thief suspecting a _Queen_ of all people_, my queen,_ to be a thief! Blasphemy!" She said, pointing into the ceiling.

"Well… back in Arendelle we _do_ have a rat in that palace too, actually. It is no surprised he would suspect even royalty."

"Wait, what, who?!" Anna jumped up again.

"I don't know, we haven't found out yet, I've heard the chef complain about missing chocolates again earlier the other day… I wonder who that glutton is…"

Anna's face flushed red at her sister's teasing. "I-I-I wasn't stealing! Chef Robert said no more chocolate during supper! How could there be no chocolate during supper?! Chocolate _is_ supper! I can't live a meal without chocolate, Elsa, you-"Anna rambled on.

Busy rambling away, beknownst to the redhead, footsteps could be heard just outside the door. It was soft, but Elsa heard, noting to herself Eugene was probably watching out for her. Which means he would be aware her sister was in her room.

Elsa wondered if she should tell Anna the truth. How would she react? Would she be upset? Would she convince her otherwise again? Or would she let her be?

"Anna?" Anna stopped rambling and paused in her animated movements to look at her sister. She stood on her knees, but her posture was straight and tall, albeit exaggerated, it was somewhat majestic. Her hands though, ruined every hint of royalty there was in the princess, was still in the air, as if she was trying to create a storm. Her face quite suited the gesture.

In the thirteen years the two sisters were separated, Elsa never saw Anna build a snowman despite her persistent requests. She never made a single snowman ever since Olaf on that very night with her. And it broke her heart to realize how much she deprived her sister of what she wanted to do most; building a snowman with her.

"Yes?" she squeaked, quickly sensing her sister's mood. Worried she said or did something wrong, and quickly fell to a kneeling position.

But Anna respected her anyway, Anna never asked why, Anna never broke down her door despite being able to.

Maybe, just maybe… she didn't have to tell Anna anything. Maybe she could just keep accompany Anna instead. It would be just like building a snowman together, but just watching Anna instead. She didn't build a snowman for thirteen years, she could do it again. This time, nothing could go wrong… right?

Tired from all the thinking, sleep quickly took over her mind. Her eyelids started to feel heavy and she could feel a yawn coming. Elsa pulled her sister's head onto her shoulder with her left arm and with her right, she wrapped it around her sister's back and leaned down onto the pillow, pulling her sister along.

"Can we just cuddle tonight?"

Anna watched her sister's eyes blink slowly, struggling to keep them open, genuinely trying her best to stay up for her sake. She placed her hand on her sister's hips. "Okay…"

Anna pulled the blanket over the two of them and Elsa yawned and nuzzled her sister's forehead. She felt a gloved hand slipped under her waist and pulled her closer and a leg fell over hers. It was heavy, she could feel the weight of the sword sheathed on the leg, on her. But Elsa didn't care. At that moment, her heart felt heavier.

She raised an arm and twirled her fingers and a small gust of snowy wind slammed the window shut. She cringed upon hearing the 'bam' sound, knowing very well, that that very night, they weren't the only thing that had been slammed shut.


End file.
